Kamen Rider Infected!
by Kamen Rider Zodiac
Summary: After the spread of a virus, the dead have begun to rise. After two weeks, a young man will soon gain the strength and power to keep his friends and loved ones safe as the apocalypse rages on! "You can try and kill me all you want, but sadly you bastards...I'M ALREADY DEAD!" OC x Harem! Many elements reside from different games and movies, along with weaponry and designs. Enjoy!
1. Rise of a new Rider! Part 1!

**(Welcome ladies and gentlemen to...the first Kamen Rider and Left 4 Dead Crossover! I had decided that this type of story should be done as I've felt that it would only be right, so here we go! Also, others elements you see in this story reside from Dead Space, Metal Gear Rising: Revengance, Prototype 1 & 2, Crysis 2 & 3, Resident Evil 5 & 6,and finally Xionic Madness! Note that I do NOT own anything here as it belongs to:)**

**-Valve**

**-Visceral Games**

**-Konami**

**-Newgrounds**

**-Radical Entertainment**

**-Shotaro Ishinomori**

**-Capcom**

**-And Crytec!**

**(With all this said, however, I do own the OC's of this story and my rider Kamen Rider Infected. Hope you all enjoy!)**

**(P.S. This story will contain the following genre's: Horror, Drama, Action, Adventure, Romance, Comedy, Harem, and Sci-fi, just to let you know!)**

Chapter 1: Rise of a new Rider! Part 1!

_Two Weeks after Infection..._

"This day just can't get any worse, can it?"

This question was merely asked as a young man was slumped against a Humvee, clearly tired as sweat poured down his face and his breaths were fast, showing he had been running around for quite some time.

Why you may ask? Simple...to survive.

Approximately two weeks back an odd case of the bird flu seemed to have spread a bit leading to the containment of a small town, or more importantly the population.

Things took a rather bad turn as the symptoms had turned from severe to fatal as soon many people began to perish to this disease, and quickly rising in numbers.

It was, however, not long until they saw the after effects.

Corpses began to rise, people still alive soon turned as their eyes went blood red, and not long after began to hunger. And their choice in meals...was human flesh. To those who had bets going, you guessed it...a zombie apocalypse has begun.

The young gentlemen hunched up by the military vehicle was known as James Mason, a 23 year old private within the U.S. military. He was a white male with an athletic build, short and shaggy brown hair and emerald green eyes that held a cat-like slit in them. Currently he was wearing a pair of jeans, a plain white shirt, a pair of black boots, and an unzipped camo jacket, and at his side was a rectangular machete blade.

James was primarily an assault type of person, and his skills showed it. Rifles worked well for him while sidearms were fantastic to use since they were fast to reload and easy to carry, and his fighting capabilities were on par with other sergeants as he had mostly trained in offensive fighting while he dabbled in defensive.

Currently now James is recovering after sprinting for about 2 hours now as it turned out that the dead bodies left in the morgue at the hospital had come back as well, resulting into a full on firefight when the cops tried to hold them off while people evacuated. It was going well until they ambushed by some new type.

It appeared that these new types, the 'uncommons' as citizens call them, have mutated to the point where they now possess new and more deadlier capabilities.

Leaping, attracting commons, even going as far as turning into the Hulks bastard cousin!

**(AN: I own nothing! Also, trying my best to explain stuff!)**

As James finally caught his breath he looked through the window of the car and grinned. Inside was an Assault rifle, an M16A3, and besides it were a few left over mags. Backing up a bit he looks around to see if anyone or anything was nearby, he pulled the machete free from its sheath as he angled it correctly before thrusting the blunt end forward.

**CRACK!**

Smiling in satisfaction, he looks at the window and notices that it now had multiple cracks in it along with decently sized hole as he pulled his elbow back before smashing it into the already broken glass causing it to shatter.

He reached inside and unlocked the door before opening it back up as he then grabbed the rifle. Giving it a once over he noticed that the current clip was missing a round. He was confused at seeing this until he looked at the other seat and saw the corpse of a soldier, with a single bullet hole in the center of his head.

He frowned sadly as he looked at the fallen soldier before him and leaned over as he closed his still open eyes and gave a silent prayer before exiting the car.

Once he stepped out he pocketed the other magazines before turning the safety back on. Rechecking once more he gives a nod of satisfaction before moving silently down the street again.

As he walked he checked the time on his watch. "5:30? Guess time goes by fast." Waving it off for now he merely kept moving forward as pulled out a map as he looked at it carefully before sighing tiredly.

"10 miles? Why the hell does this stinking place have to be 10 fucking miles away?!" He had heard about a medical center that would have communication and supplies for people fleeing the city. He doubted anyone would be there, but if there was anything he could use to get in contact with anyone outside the city, he might just be in luck.

As he looked around he noticed one of the houses nearby had the front door still open, perhaps a sign showing that the residents are no longer at home.

He jogged up to the house and checked through the front windows as he peered inside, but frowned as he saw someone standing in the kitchen, with something else in the corner of the room. He looked over towards the door and walked towards it as he made his way inside.

He crept silently, trying not to disturb the figure that merely stood there, and was now able to see him. His skin was deathly pale, veins showing, and the man reeked of odor! However, he was soon mortified when he saw what had been in the corner.

It was a person, or what remained really, as it appeared the neck had been ripped out and the stomach was ripped open as pieces of the ripped apart organs were laid out as blood covered the body and floor.

He gagged at the sight but kept his guard up as he soon brought up his rifle and turned the safety off, getting a light *click* sound as he pointed the rifle towards the figure, who sadly turned when he heard the click.

It's eyes glowed lightly as it looked at James, and bared its teeth as it stared at him.

James moved back slowly as he put a bit more distance between him and the undead in front of him in hopes of not causing it to attack. Sadly, it seemed to be rather testy as it soon charged towards James, who pointed the rifle at its head.

***Bang! Bang! Bang!***

He fired three rounds into its head as the undead's skull ruptured from the attack, causing its head to promptly explode in skull fragments and brain matter.

James let out a breath as he looked at the corpse before him and winced at the sight. _This _was what would happen when your infected with this virus.

You lose your humanity, your life, and...your lunch.

Even though he's seen this type of stuff before, he couldn't help but lurch a tad at seeing the gore before him. Most would simply shrug it off but others often regretted eating beforehand.

James shook his head and looked away, and walked out of the room for a second to recompose himself. After a minute went by he walked back in and checked the cupboards. In a few were simply dishes and other assortments until one cupboard was opened to show some medical supplies.

Pain killers, aspirin, headache medicine, and a medium sized med-kit. Nodding he looked around and found a bag at the top of the fridge and opened it up. Looking inside he noticed that inside was a flashlight, a neatly-folded poncho, and a pair of binoculars.

Grinning he grabs the medical supplies and bags them before looking inside the cupboards for food. After some searching he a few fruit bars, some bottles of water, 4 apples, half a loaf of bread, and one jar of peanut butter and grape jelly. As he zipped the bag up he noticed on the counter a ringlet of keys and grew curious. Picking them up his mind wandered back to the closed garage and thought.

Walking out of the kitchen he looked around and saw a door for the garage and opened it. As he walked int he turned on the light and frowned. Inside was a wrecked car that looked like it was taken apart and wasn't repaired. However, his eyes soon drifted towards an oddly draped figure behind the car, that looked to be covered by a white sheet.

He walked over towards it hesitantly and gripped the sheet before pulling it off, and almost shit himself in happiness.

Underneath was a dark blue Honda Valkyrie Rune! Its main body was sleek and strong, the seat looked firm, and the tires were brand new. Curious, he pulls out the ringlet of keys and picks a rather specific one as he puts it into the ignition and turns it getting a roar of life from the engine. By this point James was grinning so bad it was close to breaking the skin.

As he walked over to the garage door he lifted it up with a firm yank, and was nearly blinded by the sun as it was in full blast.

"Stupid, infernal ball of gas..." James muttered as he slung the bag onto his back along with the rifle and grabbed the helmet lying on one of the handlebars of the motorcycle and hopped on.

Taking in a breath he rides out of the drive way and begins riding down the street. With each minute he passed by more and more houses that were abandoned, with what were remnants of people laying in the streets or on the grass of their homes. James couldn't help but sigh sadly as he looked at the now empty homes of his hometown, sending as many prayers he could think of to those who are still alive in hopes that they make out of this newly claimed hell.

**~2 hour later~**

Stopping, James hopped off his newly claimed ride as he looked around where he had stopped. It was an old looking gas station, but appeared to still be up and running. Glancing around he noted that the pumps were still active as they were still running, and the station itself must have been running on reserve power.

Nodding to himself he put the kick stand up as he got to one of the pumps and began to refill the tank. For such a small tank, this thing sure can go the extra mile.

Looking around he sat down next to the bike and opened his bag up and pulled out some food for himself. As he prepared his sandwich he looked at the time on his watch and noticed a few hours had gone by as it was now 7:00 PM.

"Strange? I knew the drive would take awhile but I didn't expect for it to take this long." He was right in a sense, the center he was heading to was pretty much in the dead center of the city and no doubt was either crawling with commons or uncommons, and THAT certainly was not something that he wanted to deal with.

As he began to eat his mind wandered back to his squad mates and squad leader. He hadn't been able to get in contact with them since the first attacks began and he was getting worried as to what happened to them.

'Peter...Portman...Allison...I hope you guys are all right, I really don't want to find out another one close to me has perished.' James had lost his brother several years back and that had hurt him a lot, but if he had lost his team he wasn't sure if he could go on at that point.

He shook himself as he banished the thoughts from his mind before he picked himself up, trying to stay focused as he pulled the map out again. "Okay, all I need to do is go west from here and the city should be about 3 miles from here, and the center is within a place called Mercy Hospital."

He paused as he looked at the name once more and shivered; any place with that kind of word did not comfort him, not one bit.

After he packed everything up he couldn't help but wonder if he forgot something, and as he was about to hop onto the bike he heard something.

***Gurgle***

He paused as he was confused till blanked as it finally him.

"Oh...crap." Looking around once more he looked inside the gas station to see if the coast was clear. Thankfully, the place was pretty much abandoned as no one was inside.

Rushing forward he headed towards the men's room as he opened the door and immediately closed it behind him.

**~10 minutes later~**

James soon walked out from the bathroom with a look of bliss as he moved towards the door before something caught his eye. A flash of light seemed to appear from behind the counter. Making his way behind the counter he looks down to notice a small metal object poking out of a suitcase on the ground.

Leaning down he opened up the case to reveal a pair of twin snub-nosed revolvers, each looking maybe a few years old as they've been used before. He examined the revolvers closely and noticed that they were already loaded and by the looks of it fired .45 caliber rounds, which was good for him since when he looked into the case he found twelve extra rounds.

Seeing future usage in them he pocketed the extra rounds and placed the revolvers into the two holsters that were inside the case as well. After getting his things together he heads outside and mounts the cycle once more before riding down the road once more.

**~1 hour later~**

It had been an exhausting journey, well more like a sunday drive from hell, but James had finally reached the city. And needless to say...shit had hit the fan hard.

The roads were practically barren as stores left and right have either been boarded up or it broken into as shards of glass were scattered across the side walk as the inside was ripped apart. What surprised him was that a lot of cars were nowhere to be seen until he pulled up to one of the streets many stop lights, and couldn't help but stare in absolute fear as he soon found the cars.

They were stacked up each other like a blockade as it stretched from building to building. What scared him the most were the crushed looking dents that looked _rather_ close to what a large hands grip would cause.

Yeah, he promptly kept moving as he did NOT want to find what caused that.

As he continued to ride down the streets he looked forward and noticed a neon street sign flickering, but it stayed in for him to read the message.

_"All civilians are to head to the Mercy Hospital Medical Center, all infected are to be escorted to the Hazmat tents until further notice."_

"Well thats all well and good, but where's the center?"

James looked down the road and soon saw the a large building that practically towered over the city, having a barely lit neon sign saying 'Mercy Hospital' on it.

"Oh, there it is."

As he started the bike once more he soon felt something, a low rumbling sound as the ground seemed to shake. James at first was confused until he then heard something.

***BOOM!***

Looking back he saw what was once the stacked blockade was now up in flames as he saw an oil tanker appeared to have gone up in flames before exploding.

James was still very surprised by the sudden noise but soon felt his heart stop.

***Raaooarrahhh!***

Soon running down the street, hundreds of common infected were now sprinting, crying out with their inhuman screeches, and sadly he was in their line of sight. "Oh shit!" James yelled as he then hit the gas and raced down the street, focusing more on whats in front of him rather than behind as he did NOT want to deal with them!

Sadly, however, he was less then fortunate as a dozen more soon ran out from one of the dark alleyway's. James managed to avoid them, only for one of them to grab onto the back of the bike!

"Oi! Get off!" James shouted as he tried to shake of the common only for it to begin climbing up. James was really starting to panic as he knew if he didn't get rid of this thing he'd soon crash and then he'd be dinner.

Thinking fast he went to grab the revolver he had placed on his left hip and pulled it out, aiming for the common's head. He was shocked, however, as soon the bike had ended up hitting something as James and the common were soon sent flying as they crashed into the pavement, sending his rifle off into one of the uncovered manholes.

James was lucky he had tucked and rolled as he didn't need any more problems at the moment. As he began to sit himself up once more, he had forgotten the common was still near him.

***Yeargh!***

The next thing he knew the common from before was now coming at him once more as it grabbed onto his right arm...

***Bite!* *Ri~p!***

"AAAAAH!"

...and bit him!

James was in major pain as the common had just ripped a small chunk out of his arm! In anger, he pulled up both of the revolvers and aimed.

"Eat this, you motherfucker!"

***Bang!***

***Bang!* *Bang!* *Bang!***

***Bang!***

He had unloaded five rounds from his revolvers as the common fell back as its skull was now in pieces. James was in pain, but more he had been bitten! His thoughts were soon interrupted as soon he saw that the horde from before was catching up, and fast.

Not wasting time he turned and was relieved as he had finally made it to the center. Looking around he saw that the front door was somewhat barred off except for a small opening. He moved fast as he threw his bag inside and then ducked inside.

Once in he looked around and spotted a vending machine near the wall. Clutching his arm still, he pushed the machine to the side with all his might as it then fell over with a crash, before he then began to position it in front of the small entry way.

With a final push the entry was soon covered, and in the nick of time too as the horde finally caught up, and were now attempting to crawl through but to no avail.

As James sat against one of the pillars his eyes soon drifted towards the still bleeding wound left on his arm. He knew what would happen now, but at this point he couldn't give, not when he's come so far.

Looking around he saw that the place itself was practically abandoned, papers were everywhere, their were a low amount of supplies left behind, and by the looks of it, a group was already here earlier as several dead commons were left about.

James reached into the bag and pulled out the medical kit and pulled out a roll of bandages before rapping it around the infected wound. He winced at the pain and could definitely feel the virus spreading through him, but at this point he couldn't care less.

After finally bandaging the wound he shakily stood up only to almost fall once again. He pocketed the revolvers and pulled out his machete and pulled himself up again. Once he was finally up he made his way to the main counter. As he reached it he noticed his eye sight was fading lightly and he was shaking lightly.

"I-I can't s-stop here." Unknowingly, when his hand had landed on an empty coffee mug and as soon as he pressed down on it a panel under it sunk in releasing a 'click!' sound.

James looked at it oddly for a second but soon was surprised to see the wall slide back and open up to reveal a hidden passage. Feeling a sense of curiosity wash over him, he trudged on through with his machete at the ready as he moved down the dark hallway.

As he walked onward he could see a faint light up ahead as he was slowly approaching it, still on alert.

Finally reaching the source of light he soon enters an odd lab of sorts. Their were generators running off in one of the corners, a set up of different chemicals that looked as if they haven't been used for some time, and a few opened crates. What truly caught his attention however was the large dark blue briefcase on one of the tables.

He knew curiosity killed the cat, but he may die soon so might as he might as well give it a shot. He walked towards the briefcase and noticed the lock on it, it was number combination.

He looked around for a second and his landed on one of the white boards and noticed the number written on it.

"1300?" He knew of that time period, it was when the Bubonic plague had struck claiming the lives of millions. Looking at the case, he knelt down and input the numbers. When the last one was put in the case gave a light *Pop!* signifying it was now unlocked. With a sharp breath he opened the case.

What was inside was an odd-looking gauntlet. It was blue and black in color but appeared to outfitted with some odd tech of sorts along with a strange vial or capsule. It was mainly cylindrical in shape but was made with a glass casing while on both ends was a metallic cap. Inside the capsule, however, was a dark blue-looking liquid that had wisps of crimson inside.

He noticed the shape of it and saw an opening on top of the gauntlet and soon got an idea. Taking his bandaged arm he unwrapped the bandages and almost puked seeing the grotesque looking skin and muscle before he placed the gauntlet over it. It seemed to fit his arm but noticed a slight tightening sensation as it seemed to wrap around his arm.

Looking at the capsule once more he gave a final prayer and lowered it into the circular slot. To his shock, the capsule's front cap opened up slightly to reveal a syringe-like needle, and before he could stop himself the capsule went into the slot and slammed the needle right into the bite mark!

He bit his tongue in an attempt to try and not yell out as the pain was worse than before now! He saw the bottom cap had extended and looked like a plunger and pressed down on it.

**_"INJECT!"_**

The moment he did that and the odd mechanical voice had spoken, the strange liquid began to pour through as it spread through the open wound and made its way into his veins. At first he was close to passing out, but soon it felt as though he was getting...better. A lot better!

He looked down at himself and noticed his muscles seemed be pulsing, his veins were bulging lightly throughout his whole body until it soon reached his head. Veins began to appear around his eyes as his vision was seemingly stronger than ever before.

Looking down at the gauntlet he saw what was left to do, the capsule needed to be inserted into the gauntlet now. As he was about to do so he hesitated.

'What will happen after this?'

_"Something amazing, my dear soldier."_

His eyes widened as he looked around before his eyes landed upon the gauntlet. "Was that voice...you just now?"

_"Quite so."_

James jumped back a step as the gauntlet spoke once more, this time the voice was much clearer now.

"W-Who are you?" He asked shakily. This was such a weird situation for him, it was amazing that he hadn't fainted yet.

_"Me? I am Professor Christoff, a german scientist who is responsible for the creation of this very gauntlet you are wearing right now. Now, before anything else I know for a fact that those undead beasts are probably still outside right now and if we want a chance to get out of here, you'll need to take them out."_

"Take them out? Their's about a hundred of them out there! How am I supposed to take them out all by myself?"

_"Simple, the gauntlet you are wearing right now will provide you with the strength to defeat them; all you need to do is push the capsule into the regulator and the rest is up to you."_

James looked at it for a second before asking one last question.

"When I do this, will their be any prior...after effects?"

_"Heh heh heh, I knew were a bit different than most. I assure you however, that if you were worried about that, then you'd have already been dead. But seeing as you are not, are you ready to make a deal with the devil?"_

James stared for a second before a smirk appeared on his face as he then pushed down on the capsule, placing it in the regulator.

"Sure, but after I deal with these guys I'm wanting some answers, alright?"

**_"Standing by!"_**

_"Of course, I am a man of my word, now lets deal with these bastards once and for all!"_

**_"3!" _**A small red light blinks on.

**_"2!" _**A small orange light blinks on afterward.

**_"1!" _**Finally, a small green light blinks on as all three turn blue.

**_"Systems...Online!"_**

**(AN: I know its a dick move to stop here but I wanted everyone's opinion on the idea and also so that I can start on some preparations for future chapters. Nonetheless, I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, favorite or follow if you enjoyed, leave a review on what you think of it, and I'll see you all later)**


	2. Rise of a new Rider! Part 2!

Kamen Rider Infected!

**(Welcome back! Okay this chapter is going to explain a lot of things to everyone, so make sure you pay close attention as things are about to get very interesting! I do not own Kamen Rider and any other themes in the story except for the OC's, their my babies! The owners to said themes are:**

**-Valve**

**-Visceral Games**

**-Konami**

**-Newgrounds**

**-Radical Entertainment**

**-Shotaro Ishinomori**

**-Capcom**

**-And Crytec!**

**With that said, its time for a HORDE BATTLE!)**

**(Translation/speech graph)**

"Talking" / 'Thinking'

**In transformation: "Talking" / 'Thinking'**

**_"Gauntlet announcement"_**

_"Christoff talking" _/ _'Thinking'_

***Infected sound, gunfire, explosion, etc!***

Chapter 2: Rise of a new Rider! Part 2!

**_"Systems...Online!"_**

In a flash of blue light, James' entire body was soon engulfed as a blue orb appeared around him. Inside you could hear the sounds of metallic components linking and crossing together. Finally, the blue orb began to shrink as it then wrapped around his form before the light faded, revealing an armored figure.

His armor was colored in black and blue with a tint of silver lining the edges while he was also covered in a black hexagonal pattern. His chest was covered in a thick armor plating, wrapping around him and forming a cross-shaped symbol, while on the spine he possessed an odd looking display that had 10 blue bars lit up. Moving towards his arms he had the same black hexagonal pattern with blue armor plating before it reached a pair of gauntlets, one bearing the capsule while the opposite did not.

His legs were covered in the same type of armor on the arms, with dark-blue shinguards in the shape of a cross-like shield, while the boots looked military grade. Finally, the helmet looked intriguing as it had a shielded mouthpiece, a cross-like face-guard that glowed red briefly before dimming. On top of the helmet was a pair of bug-like antennae while around his neck was red tattered scarf with a hexagonal design on it.

As he moved around he seemed to stumble lightly after taking a few steps before straightening himself out as he examined his armor closely. **"Damn, this is...interesting."**

_"Quite...the armor seems to have morphed itself entirely to match your body based on some of your memories. And by the looks of it so have your weapons as well, James."_ True to his word, when James looked down he was utterly shocked as his once miniature revolvers had changed completely!

They had forgone their original design, and have exchanged it for a more lethal approach. Both revolvers had switched out their snub barrels and now possess twin barrels, one on top and one on the bottom, and the cylinder can now hold 12 rounds. Aside from that, he also noticed that the revolvers each had a separate paint job, as one was black with red accents, while the other was white with blue accents.

**(AN: Basically a dual pair of Joy's Colt, the revolver that Omega uses in Xionic Madness 3 - 4.3)**

**"Holy...! What happened to them?!"** James exclaimed as he examined the firearms closely while Christoff spoke. _"To put it simply, when you activated the transformation process, the energy from it scanned your body and shifted itself along with the other materials you possessed so that you could handle the armor better."_

**"Wait, shifted? As in...it adapted to me?"** James questioned as he holstered his weapons once more. _"Correct. When I first made this armor, it was designed to adapt to any given situation so that the user would be capable of dominating the battlefield. However, my original advisor had decided to give up on my research since he thought that the suit itself was the soldier, not the soldier inside it! Because of this small issue, I had redesigned it to were it adapts to the soldier him or herself, to which both will work in sync."_

James whistled as he heard this before the sound of glass breaking reached them both, as back in the main lobby the infected were beginning to break through the barricaded doors.

**"Well, looks like we've got some pests to deal with, eh?"** James questioned as he pulled the revolvers back out once more before checking them for ammo, happy to see that they were indeed loaded. Before he made his way to the lobby, Christoff spoke.

_"Remember James, while they are easy to kill, they still pose a threat and will attempt anything to try and infect you again. So don't get cocky!" _Christoff warned while James nodded as he proceeded down the hall before entering the lobby again.

Looking towards the entrance, he was surprised to see that the commons had pretty much torn apart the double doors and were close to breaking through.

Thinking quick, he moved behind the front desk and positioned himself to where he was facing the doors, with the revolvers aimed right at the infected. Stopping for a second, he steadied his breathing as began to count.

**'1...'**

***Crash!***

**'...2...'**

***Bang! Crash!***

**'...3...4...'**

***CRASH!* *Reeeaaarrrgh!***

***Click***

**"...5."**

***Bang!***

With the first shot fired, James was both shocked and intrigued as instead of a single round being fired, two rounds were fired at once and soon tore through five of the first commons that entered. But, seeing as they were closing in, he continued to fire.

One after another, he fired off round after round at the mob as groups of them fell to the ground with either a chunk of their head missing or just their head missing entirely. By this point, James had taken down at least 38 of them, but cursed when he ran out of ammo.

_"James! Use your sword!" _Christoff exclaimed from the gauntlet as James, as if on pure instinct, reached back and grasped the hilt of a sword. With a firm pull, he unsheathed the blade and brought it forward. The blade, in general, looked like a larger version of a cleaver, but with key differences.

The blade itself was pitch-black with a light blue lining at the edge that seemed to spark. The hilt, however, was completely different as it almost resembled the gauntlet as it too possessed a regulator port!

Before he could question as to where the blade came from, he was soon pulled from his stupor when he noticed the infected closing in. Bracing himself, he firmly held onto the hilt and ran forward.

With a swift thrust, he stabbed the blade through the common's chest before pulling upward, cutting through the rest of its torso before cutting its head in half. Turning to his side, he twisted himself to dodge an incoming swipe before cutting another infected's head off.

Looking forward, the infected soon began to rush towards him in an effort to dog pile him, but he prepared for that. Running towards them, he then slid forward as he began to slash left and right, cutting down four or five infected. Pushing himself up, he took notice that more infected were attempting to get in through the main doors.

_"They're grouped together, lets try and finish them off with one more attack! Hurry James, take the capsule out and insert it into your sword!"_

Nodding in confirmation, he reopened the regulator and took out the capsule, which was now filled with a red liquid, and pushed it into the swords regulator.

**_"Charge! Standing by!"_**

In a matter of seconds, the blue lining on the blade turned a dark purple as purple lightning began to spark about. James looked in awe before noticing a trigger on the hilt. Looking at the infected, he gripped the hilt by both hands.

**"All right then...EAT THIS!"** With a start, he charged at the infected before pressing down on the trigger.

**_"Final strike: Lightning Arc!"_**

With a heavy swing, he soon unleashed a sideways ark that soon slammed into them. However, rather than cut through them, it was frying them as electricity coiled around their bodies before setting aflame, leaving the common's to burn as they all soon collapsed.

Seeing that their were no more infected remaining, James slumped backwards and leaned against the front desk, completely exhausted.

_"Nice job. While it may take some time for you to adjust to that attack along with a few others, this definitely shows that you are very well capable with using the gauntlet,"_ Christoff said in a somewhat cheerful voice, though he still sounded somewhat stoic.

**"Yeah...how do I get out of this again?"** James asked as he tried tinkering with the gauntlet, though nothing was really happening.

_"Simple, just place the capsule back inside the gauntlet then press down on the three blue lights." _With a sigh, he followed the instructions and pressed the buttons accordingly before they turned green. In a flash of light, the suit disappeared leaving behind a tired James.

"Alright, now that the little pest problem is taken care of, its time to hear your story," James said as he stared at the gauntlet. _"Correct. Lets move back into the lab, and I'll tell you everything."_

James then rose and made his way into the hidden passage before re-entering the lab once more. Taking a seat, Christoff began.

_"7 years ago, I had been called upon by the U.S. military to help create a new form of battle armor, in order to prepare themselves if a new World War were to begin. Since I had begun, I had worked day and night to create the ultimate suit that would be capable of adapting to any situation and improve the soldiers themselves."_

James was shocked, but a part of him couldn't help but agree since the possibility for another war was high with the relations between the U.S. and North Korea being high. If anything, they would've needed a trump card for that sort of situation.

_"Sadly, when I was close to completion they had confronted me and said that I was merely making a weapon rather than a new type of soldier. They shut me down, and within two weeks my team had decided to leave for home, thinking the project was over."_

_"But, I never gave up. After they left, I began to work more and more towards finishing the armor, to prove to them that giving up is never an option. But, after six months, I was sadly diagnosed with cancer."_

_"I was devastated, simply because of the mere fact that my creation would be incomplete, but mainly because I would not be capable of seeing it used. So, I did something most would deem...inhumane, and before I died I finished the armor and uploaded my subconscious into the gauntlet so that I could teach the first user how to wield it."_

James nodded, but then caught something. "Wait, the first user? Who's used it before?"

_"No one, sadly. When I died I had made sure that anyone who was taking care of me during my final days would hide my equipment in this very storage room. Truthfully James, you are the first known user of this armor."_

James was surprised but nodded nonetheless, before moving on. "So what about this...sword? I know I had a combat machete but that thing was 1/3 the size of this thing!"

Christoff laughed lightly, though it was clearly hard to picture really. _"Well, much like your revolvers, your machete was upgraded as well. Though, I suppose the gauntlet must've personally done this as the sword is the only one capable of using the merger needle. Though, I am surprised by the armors design as well as the weapons, I dare say I've never seen such things."_

James froze for a second, seemingly remembering something, before he abruptly smacked himself. _Of course_ he recognized the similarity in the armor now. How? Simple.

Because, when he left for Japan two years back to meet up with an old friend, said friend had decided to show him some of the different things you normally wouldn't find in the U.S., and among them was a series called Kamen Rider. At first he didn't care much for it, but after watching the entire series and eventually being forced to watch ALL of them...he's grown to enjoy it.

Noticing the silence, James spoke again. "Alright, well, what about that stuff that pumped into my arm earlier? What was that?" At this question, Christoff seemed to deflate.

_"Yes...the serum...When I was trying to finish the armor, I ran into an issue. You see, the armor itself was made to fuse with the individual so that it can be accessed easier, along with increasing their senses, stamina, endurance, etc. But after the serum went into you...well it appeared that you were quite lucky, my friend."_

James raised an eyebrow at that, not quite sure what he meant before Christoff continued. _"You see, after the virus entered your body and the serum made contact with it, the serum had to find a way on how to adjust to the virus's attacks on your blood stream and body, so it had no choice but to...assimilate it." _At that James stopped, as a slow but horrifying conclusion soon became known.

"A-Are you saying I'm...I'm...?" He choked out, feeling very terrified as realization donned on him.

Christoff sighed sadly, worried about how James would react, but decided to simply say it.

_"Yes, as a professor and a scientist I am saddened to say...you're dead, James."_

...

...

...

Silence. That was all Christoff heard while James didn't move or speak. For James, he felt destroyed. He not only got infected but now...was he going to turn into a common or become an uncommon? He didn't want to know.

Finding his voice, James spoke.

"S-So...I'm infected?" He asked quietly, but was surprised to hear Christoff laugh.

_"Haha, yes and no James. You see, while the serum did indeed assimilate the virus into you, it merely stripped you of being...well alive! While you are alive, your body is now behaving more like that of an undead being, without the craving for flesh. It has improved many of your senses, and interestingly enough, it has released the restraints your human body possessed. To be precise, your body could only use 100% of the 200% of your body's abilities because of the risk that you may collapse from overexertion or blunt trauma. However, because of the serum, your body looks alive and feels alive, but scientifically you are dead."_

James was still worried, but was at least relieved that he was still partially alive. But, a thought returned to his mind and he decided to investigate it.

Getting up, he walked out of the lab and back into the lobby before going through the entrance. Doing a quick check, he moves forward and finds the motorcycle somewhat intact. Looking to his left he grimaced, however, as to where his rifle had fallen and was more so disgusted to see that the sewers were practically filled with sewage.

'There is no way to get that thing back now.' With a tired sigh, he made his back to the hospital to gather the rest of his things.

_"So, where will we be going now, James?"_ Christoff asked as James hauled the Rune back to the hospital, still upset at losing the rifle.

"I don't know, but there is no way in hell that were staying here. The city won't provide us any safety as long as the infected are scouring the streets, but if I had to guess, we'd have to make our way towards any military outposts stationed near some place called riverside, but that just an idea for now."

Stopping at the entrance, James got an idea. "Hey Christoff, would I be able to use that energy from before to fix up the bike?"

Christoff hummed in thought before answering. _"I believe so, but I don't have any idea what the result could be. It'll either repair the vehicle, or it'll total it completely."_

James winced at the thought of walking the whole way, but decided to give it a shot. However, he suddenly remembered something.

"Wait, how do I activate the armor again?"

_"Simple, since you've already injected yourself with the serum, all you'll need to do is insert the merger needle into the regulator once more, but this time once the three lights turn blue you simply need to press down on them to activate the transformation, but you have to be on the bike for this test to happen!"_

With a nod, James got onto the bike and took the merger needle out once more before inserting it into the gauntlet.

**_"Standing by!"_**

'Well, here goes nothing!'

**_"3!"_** The first light turns red.

**_"2!" _**The second light turns orange.

**_"1!" _**The third light turns green before all three turn blue.

Before James pressed down on them, a stupid idea popped into his head. Deciding to go for it, he shouted.

"Henshin!"

With a firm press, he pushed down on the buttons before gripping the handles on the bike before he was engulfed by a bright light once more. After a few seconds, he reappeared in his armor once more.

_"Henshin?" _Christoff asked as James shuffled awkwardly.

**"Its...uh...Japanese for transform, decided that if I'm gonna do this a lot, might as well do it right - WHAT HAPPENED TO THE BIKE?!" **

True to his word, the bike no longer looked like it once did, but instead was replaced by something amazing. Gone with the blue paint job, the bike was now pitch black with silver lining with a brand bodywork while the front now looked like it possessed a single eye that was glaring down anything in its way.

As he got off to examine it more closely, he noticed that it was now powered by a Torque-Laden 1520cc single camshaft flat six-cylinder engine **(AN: God thats a mouth full!)** and had an exhaust pipe treatment with six end cans in total.

Both Christoff and James were amazed by the transformation, but what James' eye was the faint but noticeable hexagonal pattern that the bike's body had.

**"Well, I guess we've got our ride!"** James boasted enthusiastically as he grabbed his things and mounted the bike. Before he could test it out, Christoff spoke up.

_"Hold on James, before we leave we must do one last thing. I need you to go back to my lab and activate a certain sequence that'll help cover our tracks."_

With a nod, James walked back into the hospital and then into the lab before finding and odd-looking box. Seeing the code sequence required, James punched in the number he used earlier and watched as it opened up.

As it opened, he was less than happy to see...a bomb!

**"SHIT!"** James shouted as he ran out of the lab and exited the building frantically. Stopping next to the bike, he spoke up.

**"Why the hell...do you have...a bomb in the lab!?" **

_"Hmph, easy. If anyone else were to find the lab they may try to take my secrets! I'd rather have them gone than in the hands of someone who may use it for evil."_

While he didn't like the idea, he nodded as he hopped onto the bike before turning it on, hearing the bike come to life as it roared out. Taking one last look at the hospital, James turned back and began to ride down the road, wondering just how things may go for him after today.

***BOOM!***

Looking back real fast, he stared at the building wide-eyed as smoke poured out of the main entrance.

Yeah, things are surely gonna be hectic later on!

**_NEXT TIME...on Kamen Rider Infected!_**

"We're so close now!"

_"Its too quiet out here."_

***Screeeeech!***

**"Why does it seem so...human?"**

_"Even if they're dead, they still manage to cling to what bit of humanity they have left."_

"I know she's already dead but...why do I feel so guilty?!"

_"Remember James, if you wish to be a hero, you must know that you'll have the option to either spare someone or destroy them."_

**_See you next time!_**

**(And were done! God that took forever, but its finally done! The bit at the end with be done for all the chapters kinda like how its done for actual programs, so be sure to give them a look! Also, the design of the armor is based off of Kamen Rider Ixa, the Nanosuit armor from Crysis 2 & 3, and the Security armor from Deadspace 2. The bike, in question, is actually based off of one called the Whitehouse Ryujin.)**

**(Well I hope you all enjoyed, review on what you thought and follow and fave if you wish to keep track, also feel free to ask questions about what may happen in the story or about the weapons and armor. Have a good one, Ja Ne!)**


End file.
